An American Intervention: Bloodline of the Doctor
by Alaska Grace Spegleman
Summary: Truth is, I don't know much about my da. My mum keeps tellin' me he's something amazing, but I dunno... Who's really amazing is this Doctor fellow everyone's talkin' about - Mum's a bit nervous about him, but I think he's fantastic. I've been trackin' him, and he's gettin' closer, and... it's like he's calling to me saying, 'Violet, get ready - we're going on an adventure.'


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had previously written another version of **_**An American Intervention, Part II,**_** but that version was going no where. So I started it up again with a new idea, and I must say that this one is better. Enjoy!**_

* * *

There he stood, like an angel in the midst of ruin and chaos. For years rumors have risen about his appearances, fables and legends have been weaved into his wake. There was not a civilization that had created its own myth from the stuff of his reality and their salvation. And all stories, all myths and fables and ballads, they all spoke of his own sacrifice. Of this angel's loneliness and of his own battles and of what he had left behind to save the world we live in. And here this angel stood in a mound of blood and gore and bits of razor sharp teeth scattered around his feet. He flicked his dark hair out of his face and checked the reading on his sonic screwdriver.

"That's it," he said, pale green eyes flicking from the screwdriver to the burning world around him. "It's dead."

Vastra squished over the mound of flesh behind the Doctor and came to stand beside him. Her scaly green head turned to him. "You've killed it."

"And killed an entire civilization," the Doctor sighed, looking at the world around him. He ran his hand through his hair, mostly the pull the sludge from the Timeworm out.

"And saved the universe, Doctor," the Silurian smiled sadly at him and stared at the land stained with a brackish liquid. "It came with a great cost, but you saved it all. Jenny," her voice caught in her throat and she smiled fondly up at the sky. The stars had begun to break through the fog and smoke, twinkling lanterns of hope. "We are all so very thankful Doctor."

The Doctor glanced at Vastra and pocketed his screwdriver before resting his hand on her shoulder. There were others behind them, warriors from the planet over, scrounging through the remains of the Timeworm to try and find their kind. Strax ordered them about with empty threats. Vastra smiled sadly at the Doctor and nodded the way of the flesh piles the other warriors began to make.

"The danger is over. The universe is safe once again." She turned, the spot where a proper eyebrow would be raised at him. "What are you going to do now?"

In the wreckage of it all, the Doctor looked at the watch on his wrist. A grin broke out on his face, despite the gross sludge and post-battle fires around them. "I hope you don't mind me making a quick detour before I drop you off."

* * *

The air was stale and hot, but the light was always beautiful. She blinked once then squeezed her eyes shut for a moment longer before opening them again. Someone grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly as the hot pain pulsed through her again. Red hair sparked to life beside her. Amy smiled and gripped her hand tightly.

"Come on then, Grace," she said, "Come on, push,"

Rory took her other hand.

"C'mon, Beaks," Grace joked breathlessly. "Say something h-" she groaned, "helpful."

Rory stuttered and looked hopefully at Amy. "I-I don't know I don't – I wasn't even there for my own – _ow-ow-ow-ow_," he shouted as Grace squeezed his hand and moaned. "That's it you've got it!" He shouted enthusiastically.

An Angel appeared, completely covered in flowing white drapes, the shape of its face hidden behind its shroud. It started singing, something Grace would've found awkward if she hadn't traveled and learned nearly everything there is to learn about the aliens around her.

_Breathe,_ it said in their minds.

"I'm breathing," hissed Grace.

"Yea, she's breathing," Rory shouted as she squeezed his hand harder.

"Oh, shut it, stupid face," Amy patted Grace's hand.

"One more thing, before I'm finished here," Grace said and squeezed her eyes shut. "It may not make much sense, but I want you two to be the godparents."

Rory met Amy's excited stare. "Godparents?" they exclaimed together.

"I'm going to be a godfather," Rory laughed.

"I'm a godmother. Ha!" Amy smiled.

"Excuse me," Grace shouted.

_Push,_ the Angel stood in front of the bed Grace rested on.

"Pushing," Grace gasped in pain.

"Pushing!" Rory and Amy shouted as a small cry broke out just the same time as a lizard woman burst into the room. Amy blinked. If Grace hadn't finished popping out another human, she would have been as surprised as the both of them.

"Beg pardon," the lizard woman said, "But I am Vastra, a lizard woman from the dawn of time. I congratulate you on a successful delivery."

Grace blinked. "Thank...you?"

The Angel dressed the baby, _A girl_, it said, and handed her to Grace. _Her name?_

"Violet," Grace said breathlessly. "Her name is Violet."

Amy smiled and Rory congratulated her on a job well-done. Grace nodded and tried to sit up with the baby in her arms. She smiled, then stroked her baby's face, not caring the slightest about the lizard woman at the door.

"Vastra," Amy stood and hugged the woman fondly. "But if you're here," Vastra winked, and Amy fell silent.

"I'm sorry, I'm Grace,"

"I know," Vastra smiled and stepped into the small white room. Following her was a short, broad alien with a wide, round head.

"Congratulations ma'am on the successful arrival of another worthless human," it said.

Grace raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Vastra rolled her eyes. "This is Strax. A friend."

"Of course,"

"Now," the thing called Strax stepped forward. "If you would hand the baby to me, I shall feed it."

Amy and Rory both exclaimed their negatives and Vastra let out a sigh. Grace raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Strax felt the need to explain further. "I am born with mammary glands and can therefore feed the child."

"Oh," Grace shifted, holding the baby closer to her. "I am also born with _mammary glands_ and just finished birthing a baby so I would suggest that you don't come closer unless you would to find out why the call mother's _mother bears_."

Strax blinked before clearing his throat. "Right, of course. Sorry."

"And if someone would just explain to me," Grace sat up, making sure not to make the baby cry as she babbled in her arms, "why there is a lizard woman - please, no offense - and an eggplant in my hospital room?!"

"An _eggplant_," Strax gasped, highly offended. "Ma'am, if you were not holding that baby I would–"

"You would _what?_" The Doctor said as he stepped through the door. He smiled sadly at the Ponds, and Rory clapped his shoulder. Amy smiled at him as he walked around Strax, who was muttering his apologies, and to the side of the bed. Grace could barely looked at him clearly, so many tears were in her eyes.

"Hello, Grace," he smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"God, I never thought you'd come." She sighed thankfully. Their company smiled and tried not to stare too long at them. Strax sniffed and looked away as Amy grinned at his unshed tears.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I made a promise. We've still got a whole lifetime ahead of us, eh?" Just then, the baby began to fuss in Grace arms. She babbled and rubbed her small, chubby fingers against her unopened eyes. "Oh, hello now," the Doctor smiled and moved his hands awkwardly.

Grace smiled at his awkwardness. "Take her," she smiled, "she _is_ your baby too."

"Right," he nodded, "Right, I just put my hands…"

"The back of the head, so that it does not loll back," Strax said, stepping forward.

"Yes, right, I know how to hold my own baby, thank you." The Doctor said a little less than patiently, before calming himself down and slipping his arms around the bundle of cloth. He sat on the edge of the bed as Grace moved over, grinning like a giddy school-boy.

"Look at that, the Doctor and the baby," Rory smiled.

Amy laughed, "Something I never thought I would see."

The Doctor frowned playfully. "Yes well, if you've forgotten, I was a dad once. Granted, a very, very long time ago, but I've still got it."

"And if you've ever _not_ got it, we'll be there to help. Now that you can come here safely," Amy smiled down at Violet. "I expect a lot of visits from my goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?" The Doctor blinked. Rory smiled and wrapped and arm around Amy's waist.

The baby cooed and waved her little fist around. "Yes, hello," the Doctor turned his attention to Violet. She babbled and cooed again, small bubbles of spit gathering at her lips. "That's… that's quite right."

"What did she say?" Grace asked, stroking Violet's cheeks.

Small tears brimmed in the Doctor's eyes. "She just asked if I was 'daddy.' Heh. _Daddy_. Hadn't heard that in a while. Oh," he sniffed, "Happy tears, happy tears." He looked down at her fondly as she babbled and blinked, finally opening her pale green eyes. They looked around wildly, curiously, before settling on him for a moment. "No, no sorry, I don't, eh, do that." He smiled awkwardly at Grace before handing her Violet.

"What?"

"She's hungry," he smiled and glanced around the room. Amy and Rory nodded and backed out of the room knowingly, Amy winking at Grace and the Doctor.

"Congratulations," Vastra nodded at Grace and the Doctor before moving to walk out of the room.

"Thank you," Grace smiled after her.

Strax paused at the door. "Once again, I offer my assistance with the feeding."

Grace smiled. "I, um, that's very kind, but–"

"We will keep that in mind, thank you," the Doctor finished. Strax nodded and stood still at the doorway. "You can leave now."

"No sir, I will stay put as a guard until you are ready to take me home."

"But I-"

"The Angels will transport him and your…_lizard_ friend… home. I've seen them so it plenty of times." Grace whispered. The Doctor "_ahh-d_" and nodded.

"See you then, Strax."

Before he could answer, the air around him shimmered before he disappeared completely. The Doctor and Grace sighed in relief. Then he leaned over her and kissed the top of her head. "You'll make a wonderful mother," he stroked Violet's face, smiling. "Look how well you've done already."

Grace kissed his cheek. "_We'll_ make wonderful parents," she said, and held Violet tight against her chest. The Doctor smiled, then turned his face as the smile slowly faded.


End file.
